


Big Brother

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Babysitting, Brothers, Gen, Growing Relationships, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Glasses had heard about having a little brother, but never did he imagine he'd meet him, let alone having to watch him for one evening!
Relationships: Lil/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! I know, I know - I am doing several things at once, and I don't know how to stop and focus on one at a time! Send help! XD 
> 
> That being said, I was planning on this being a oneshot (and in some ways, it still kind of is?), but I figured I'd post it in chapter chunks. This one was inspired by that Tegaki drawing of Licorice calling Glasses big brother; so wholesome! I have the irrational worry of making everyone wait long for fics, and I want to post as much as I can. <3 
> 
> This is the first little story in a new series I'm working on, so I hope you enjoy. And I hope I can do justice to these characters that I want to explore writing for. 
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support! MWAH! God bless! :D <3

The black-haired demon stood frozen in place, unsure of what his old man was getting at. Babysitting? Him? This was not part of his job description!

Perturbed by this sudden request – well, more like a demand in Glasses’ eyes – the agape-mouthed young man readjusted his dark shades that had drifted down the bridge of his nose. He stared in amazement at the devil that had just thrown this on responsibility on him. The smug son of a bitch seemed perfectly content as he adjusted the cufflinks of his white dress shirt. His father was always well-dressed, but even Glasses had to admit that he himself usually was in his own typical suit attire. After all, he had been raised as the son of the Devil Lord of Ne-no-Kuni. The young man almost snorted at that last train of thought. Honestly, how could this man even claim to be a father when he rarely seemed to do childbearing duties?

Case in point, the small boy that sat in a nearby armchair in the large castle foyer was just another example of what a terrible excuse of a father Satanick was.

“You can’t be serious,” Glasses hissed out between clenched teeth. He tried to keep his voice a bit low despite the growing ire in his gut. He quickly stole a glance over at the child, who mindlessly gazed off at the large fireplace on the far side of the room. The boy with the curled purple horns held a large stuffed animal to his chest in what appeared to be the shape of a bat. He did not seem to be upset, yet with how he clung to that plush toy, Glasses could sense that he was not exactly pleased with this current situation either.

 _You and me both, kid,_ Glasses silently thought.

Satanick finished his duty of fixing up his outfit, a smile still spread across his face. In fact, he had not stopped smiling since calling Glasses over. With his usual flourish, Satanick directed Glasses over to his younger brother, Licorice. This was not exactly the first meeting Glasses had in mind. Dare he say, he never even thought he’d meet his younger sibling. He had heard that his old man had another child, but not born from his wife. Glasses knew that both of his folks were playboys – literally jumping at any opportunity that presented itself to have sex; still, it was a bit unsettling to know that his father had gone and knocked up some other creature to produce more offspring. Apparently Licorice’s “mother” was actually a dude? That only further boggled the younger demon’s mind. It was not that he was ignorant on the matter of demons, angels, and the like, though he had to admit that he did not quite know as much as his old man probably did.

No. What disturbed Glasses the most was that he did not to even imagine the possibility of either of his parents doing such activities so freely! Did they have no shame?!

Feeling slightly sickened by his train of thought, Glasses shuddered as he once more focused his attention on his father. Satanick reached over to a nearby, tall backed armchair that had his black jacket neatly draped over it. Nary a wrinkle in sight, Glasses watched as his old man slipped it over his spotless dress shirt, humming to himself as he buttoned himself up.

Agitated by such a brazen, nonchalant attitude, Glasses hissed out again. “Are you even listening to me?! You can’t just call me over here and expect me to be your personal babysitter for the evening!”

Tilting his head to the side, Satanick’s bright purple eyes met those of his son. Even hidden behind those dark lenses of his black glasses, Satanick could not help but beam with pride knowing that his son took after him in this department. That, and his hair. The boy’s light gray horns that curled back on his head were more akin to his mother’s. The thought of Lil had Satanick’s heart flutter for a moment as he recalled exactly why this was an important day.

“Come now, Glasses, don’t be so stubborn,” Satanick teased, though a hint of true admonishment was prevalent in his tone. “It’s an important time for your mother and I, and I would like to spend some quality time with her.” He watched as his son’s eyebrows furrowed together as he pressed his lips together. The man was stubborn, but Satanick could tell when even he had reached his limit on excuses. “I’m sure you understand just how precious it is to spend time with your loved one, don’t you, son?” Satanick winked at him with yet another teasing jab. He could not help but laugh seeing his son’s face grow a bit pink at the insinuation of his girlfriend. Come to think of it, Satanick had not quite been introduced to her properly yet. That would have to change.

Perhaps she could get Glasses out of his shell that he had put up around himself. It befuddled the devil lord just how in the world his own flesh and blood could still be a virgin at his age.

 _Well, no matter right now,_ Satanick realized. Tonight was not about pressing Glasses into getting laid. No, tonight was a special evening to cherish between husband and wife. As much as it pained him to have to leave his youngest son after just getting him, this evening could not be spoiled. The next best plan in his magnificent arsenal of ideas – having his oldest son spend time with his new sibling.

“Dad – ,” Glasses began, his voice a bit deeper and almost grumbling in his chest with his agitation rising.

“Uh uh uh,” Satanick admonished him, wagging his finger directly in front of the boy’s face, causing him to retreat across the ornate rugs. With a coy smile on his face, Satanick offered Glasses a deal he was certain he could not refuse. “Tell you what? Do this one teeny, tiny favor for your dear old man, and I’ll be certain you get the entire week off from work. No strings attached.”

Was he serious?

Was he really trying to bribe him with such a menial thing like a vacation? It was almost laughable. It was true enough that Glasses did not work directly under his father, so there really was no immense desire to get away from his job. Sullivan and Yagi were quite pleasant to be around – well, most of the time. If he had to directly answer to his father, that is when Glasses could see work as a chore. It could get tiring chasing down Sullivan when he ran off instead of fulfilling his duties for Yagi, but that’s just how it was in business – everyone had someone to answer to.

Still, what a stupid way to try to bribe Glasses into giving up his evening for a simple week off. Knowing Sullivan and Yagi, he’d probably end up having to work anyway, so there really was no point in even trying to get off of work.

Getting ready to retort, Satanick silenced him with yet another bonus. “It will give you plenty of time to spend with that girlfriend of yours, Glasses.”

At the mention of Kiku, Glasses could feel himself blushing a bit. It nauseated him to see his father wink at him like that at the mention of his girlfriend – no way in hell would he ever introduce her to his sex-crazed parents! – but he could not deny that getting the week off to spend with her would be a pleasure. Come to think of it, when was the last time he had gotten to see Kiku and spend some quality time with her?

 _Don’t even consider it!_ his mind yelled at him. To entertain even accepting this offer would be ridiculous….

“I’ll make sure Yagi doesn’t disturb you,” Satanick continued. A quick snap of his fingers, and his silky black cape appeared around his shoulders atop of his jacket. “After all, he can’t refuse an order from me.” A sly grin across his lips, Satanick let out a tiny chuckle at this. He knew he had Glasses just where he wanted him. As ornery and stubborn as his son was, he still knew just how to bend him to his will. It truly did pay to be the ruler over this world sometimes. Placing his white-gloved fingers over his chest, Satanick vowed, “You have my word, Glasses.”

Feeling a mixture of anxiety, rage, and excitement at the prospect of finally being freed from work for a few days, Glasses clenched his fists at his side to control the shaking inside of his chest. Releasing his bottom lip from the grip he had on it with his teeth, the young demon blurted out, “F – Fine! But this is the last time I’m doing you a favor! Got it?!” He stood in place, trying to calm the shaking that was radiating throughout his body. Just what had he gotten himself into?!

With a satisfied, almost smug grin on his face, Satanick clapped his hands together. “Goodie!” he happily declared. “I’m sure you won’t regret it, Glasses.” Tempted to laugh at his son’s composure, Satanick thought better of it upon a quick glance over towards his left. Licorice was silently staring at the exchange, his orange-yellow eyes unblinking as he kept a stoic expression on his face. It was a shame that he had to leave Licorice behind, yet tonight could not afford to be missed. The “mother” was caught up in his own duties in his world, so Satanick had been thrilled to get the opportunity to bring Licorice over to his place again. However, he soon realized that such perfect timing was not on his side, as tonight was a special evening for his wife and him. As complex as his emotions felt about “abandoning” him with Glasses, Satanick could feel a sense of pride swelling in his chest. Tonight would be a lovely evening, he was sure. Not just for Lil and him, but he also suspected for both of his stubborn sons.

The tapping of high heels coming down the hallway alerted Satanick that his guest of honor for the evening had made herself ready. Turning around, he could not help but smile proudly at the beauty that strolled effortlessly towards him. Her long, somber pink hair cascaded around her bare shoulders as she strode purposefully poised. The floor length ruby colored dress that fit her frame matched her high heels. The bodice was a bit tight to her form, but that only showcased her plump breasts. The white fur boa that wrapped around her upper arms and draped over her lower ones perfectly complimented her. What a beauty to behold, and all for Satanick’s viewing pleasure this evening. His eyes met her deep red ones, and the sparkle in them ignited a flame inside his heart that was just as striking as her gaze. “You look amazing, darling,” Satanick complimented her, reaching his hand out towards her. “As always.”

Lil let out a small giggle at this, though her tone spoke of mischief befitting a succubus. “Of course, dear. I always look my best, don’t I?” She reached her left hand out to slide it into his, his fingers wrapping around hers in a gentle yet firm embrace.

“Of course,” Satanick replied. With her now close to him Satanick lifted her hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss to the back of her knuckles.

Glasses immediately turned his face away towards the right, trying to focus his attention on the wall, the fireplace – anything! – that would take his focus away from his folks being all lovey-dovey in front of him. He could be grateful that at least they were being mild this time around, but he knew just how lewd the two of them could be separately or together. It was highly embarrassing, to say the least! He kept his gaze locked away from them as he tried to drone out their whispers to each other. What kind of crass things could they be talking about now?! He shuddered in disgust to think about it.

Feeling a set of eyes on him, Glasses shifted his dark eyes over towards the left where his new responsibility of the evening was sitting. At least the boy had enough common sense to not stare at such a display. However, Glasses found it a bit unsettling that the kid was now looking at him with those large golden eyes. He still did not say anything, nor did his expression change from the blank-faced look he had come in with. To be honest, Glasses could not blame him for that; he was not exactly thrilled to be in this situation either. It was nothing personal against the kid; more so it had to deal with his old man dragging him into this without any proper warning.

 _Dad’s such an idiot,_ he thought to himself as he shifted his gaze away from the boy. Licorice, was it? Again, his father was such a moron in his naming conventions, too!

“Well, then, we are off!” Satanick cheerfully announced. 

Swiveling his head around to gauge that this was actually occurring, Glasses could not help but notice the way his father looked down at his mother. Both of them were highly insufferable for this mild-mannered man, yet he could not deny that tonight, the two looked quite… in love. Part of him felt happy being able to see such a display; after all, it wasn’t every day that Satanick and Lil were seen together. Most of the time Glasses barely saw his folks, and even when he did, he registered that they were rarely together. Was this normal for a couple? He doubted such, but it still was worth considering just how different their relationship was compared to what he considered “normal.”

Then again, in a world full of demons and strange creatures, normal was not exactly a status quo.

Lil’s arm now linked in Satanick’s, she offered a sweet smile towards her son. “Thank you, Glasses. It means a lot. Come.” With her right hand, she waved him over towards her, her bright red nail polish flashing in the lighting. “Come give your mother a hug.”

Just from the way she spoke to how she acted, Glasses felt a surreal feeling wash over him. His mother wasn’t exactly affectionate, nor did she always say thank him for things. It truly must be a special occasion for them, after all....

As embarrassing as it might be, Glasses let out a deep sigh of resignation as he approached her. It was not that he did not love his parents – in his own way, he knew that to be true. However, the “normal” folks he knew were a bit too much for him to handle. Nevertheless, Glasses played the part of the obedient son, allowing his mother to reach out with her right hand to slip it into his messy black locks that were so similar to his father’s. She gently pulled his head down to hers, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head, much to Glasses’ embarrassment. He could feel his muscles tighten at this while his cheeks naturally blushed.

As soon as his mother pulled back from him, Glasses naturally went to move back as well, only for him to be pulled slightly to the side. The hand on his wrist alerted him that his old man was to blame. Practically stumbling over his own feet, Glasses grumbled, only to feel his cheeks burn a brighter red when his father placed a soft kiss to his right temple. The young man opened his mouth to retaliate, only to stop when he heard Satanick whisper out, “Thank you, Glasses.”

From his tone alone, Glasses could hear the genuineness of these words. It really wasn’t every day that his Satanick spoke to him in this manner. It was highly embarrassing, to say the least. Nonetheless, Glasses could not force himself to fight against this further. It was one, simple night of babysitting; an entire week of freedom. Still, he contested his father showing him affection like this.

Ripping his wrist from his father’s grip, Glasses straightened himself up, walking back to put enough distance between his overly affectionate folks. “Stop!” he murmured out. “Just go already.” Flustered, the young man ran his right hand through his messy hair. He let out a deep sigh, trying to cool down his somewhat warm face. If his parents weren’t being too lewd, they were definitely acting a bit too strange for his liking.

“You got it!” Satanick happily announced. His eyes lit up, the man took a quick glance over towards Licorice, who remained like a statue on the armchair. His large, curious eyes now turned away from his father when their gazes met. He instead buried part of his face into the large plush that he had brought along with him. A small smile on his lips, Satanick called for him. “Licorice, come say goodbye to Papa.” A moment of silence passed, but the child did not move, keeping his eyes downcast onto the stuffed animal. It slightly pricked the devil lord’s heart to see him in such a state, but he knew that it would be forgiven; well, at least one day, he hoped.

Glasses could feel the awkward tension in the air. He stared at the boy, who never spoke or made any motion to come to his father’s side. In many ways, he almost sympathized with the boy.

Lil was the first one to break the silence as she clung to her husband’s arm. “Satanick, we best get going.”

Turning back to her, Satanick smiled down at her. She might be shorter than him, but she certainly exuded a much higher presence. “Right you are,” he replied, his voice soft as he cooed down at her. Arm in arm with her, the two began to make their way past the foyer to the large double doors that led outside of the devil lord’s castle.

As they passed by, Glasses found himself still staring at Licorice, though he carefully listened to his parent’s footsteps. Their steps stopped momentarily, and this time Glasses was a bit more prepared for the touch of his father’s hand on his left shoulder. Once more, the elder demon whispered to Glasses, “Take care of Licorice, Glasses. He has a tendency to sulk, but I know he’ll appreciate you.” A tiny chill ran throughout Glasses, yet not one of fear. It was a strange one, to be sure. He had never been put in this position before. In fact, he’d never _had_ a brother before.

The steps soon resumed, and the next sound echoing throughout the now empty hallway and foyer was that of the large front doors closing with a heavy din. Silence followed, interrupted only by the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the front of the room. Had it always been that loud?

Shaking his head to clear his muddled thoughts and emotions, his eyes met that of large golden ones as the child now refocused on him. It was as if he could almost see through the dark shades and right into Glasses’ eyes. Another chill ran through his body as reality finally sunk in for the young man. He really was in charge of this kid all night, huh?

Unsure of what the appropriate next move was, Glasses carefully raised a hand as he managed to let out a reserved, “Uhh, hi.” 


End file.
